Le bracelet de voeux
by Sombral Gryffondor
Summary: Quand Hermione achète un bracelet et que rien ne se passe comme prévu


Le bracelet de vœux

**Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu poster hier mais je me rattrape aujourd'hui en postant un nouvel OS ! J'en ai eu l'idée il y a quelques minutes alors je le poste. Il y aura peut-être des semaines où je ne posterai pas de chapitres de ma fic, mais je posterai au moins un OS en contrepartie.**

**Evidemment, c'est une Dramione. Fic post-tome 7.**

**Disclaimer : tout est à (ling ling)**

**Fic dédiée à Margot, externe du site qui veut bien lire mes fics !**

Hermione était très fière de son nouveau bracelet. C'était l'une de ses amies rencontrées en vacances qui lui avait acheté. Elle appelait cela un bracelet de vœu. Quand il se cassait, notre vœu se réalisait. Avant de l'attacher, Hermione avait vérifié avec sa baguette l'origine du bracelet. Et découvert que le bracelet avait été conçu par des sorciers car scellé par un sort. Elle se disait donc que ça ne se briserait jamais et était donc contente de son bracelet très joli. Et quand son amie lui avait attaché, elle pensait à autre chose. En fait, elle pensait au fait que ce serait bien si Drago Malefoy était lui-même, si lui-même était autre chose que ce vil Serpentard. Car notre lionne était un peu amoureuse de lui. Un peu ? D'accord, beaucoup. Non, passionnément, à la folie, pour touteuh la vieuh !

Mais ce matin, Hermione était plutôt gênée. Pendant la nuit, elle avait dormi avec Pattenrond et celui-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de déchiqueter son poignet avec, au passage, son bracelet. Pour le poignet, l'essence de dictame avait suffi, mais aucun reparo ne réparait ce fichu bracelet ! Et soudain, la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter eut un éclat de génie. Si on veut. Elle se rendit compte que les sorciers faisaient bien leur travail en général et que par conséquent, le vœu du bracelet marcherait peut-être ! Elle aurait dû penser à la paix dans le monde à ce moment-là…

Le jour de la rentrée, notre chère Hermione, qui recommençait sa dernière année, aperçut une tache blonde sur le quai. Elle se demanda si c'était Lui, et puis se dit que, comme Harry et Ron, il ne tenait probablement pas à revenir dans un endroit où tout le monde le regarderait.

Dans le train, elle avait voulu s'asseoir avec Ginny mais celle-ci était préfète. Alors qu elle mettait sa valise dans le porte-bagages, une voix la fit sursauter.

« Excuse-moi, je peux rester ici ?

-oh... euh…Bien sûr Malefoy… »

Car bien évidemment, c'était le blondinet qui faisait tomber toutes ces dames à leur en faire mal au cœur qui était là, devant la plus grande défenseuse des Elfes, bien que la seule.

Que faisait-il là ? Il était censé l'insulter, se moquer mais pas être gentil. Durant le voyage, il tenta d'engager la conversation et Hermione ne put résister. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était très gentil et intelligent, sans son masque de froideur. En plus d'être beau. Ils prirent une calèche ensemble et tous deux frissonnèrent lorsque les sombrals arrivèrent. Et là, le meilleur moment de la vie d'Hermione, pour l'instant, resta gravé dans sa mémoire. Drago Malefoy lui prit la main ! Si elle ne savait pas se contrôler, elle en serait devenue hystérique. Heureusement, la chasse aux horcruxes vous apprend à rester calme et zen, et à mieux analyser les choses. Mais quand, une fois dans la calèche, il ferma la porte derrière eux, le moment où il, avait pris sa main chuta à la deuxième place. Il faut dire que quand Drago Malefoy vous embrasse, vous, sa pire ennemie, il y a de quoi être bouleversée… c'était un tel maelstrom de sensations… bonheur de l'embrasser, et tristesse de le savoir agir sous l'impulsion du bracelet.

soir, ils apprirent à la grande salle que les 8ème années étaient trop peu nombreux, ils auraient un seul dortoir. Les dortoirs contenant deux lits , ils durent former des duos. Au bout de dix secondes, tous les Poufsouffles étaient par deux, les Serdaigles et les Gryffondors aussi. Pas bien courageux. Il n'y avait que trois Serpentards, deux filles et Malefoy. Elles aussi coururent se mettre ensemble après un regard noir pour chacune de la part de Malefoy. Hermione souffla. Partager son dortoir avec Malefoy était une mauvaise idée. Mais bon, elle allait devoir faire avec.

Je ne vous dirai pas qu'Hermione résista quand Drago vint s'allonger à ses côtés, ni quand il l'embrassa (juste embrasser, hein), ni que Harry et Ron acceptèrent totalement leur couple. Mais Hermione et Drago non plus car ce serait mentir…

**La suite est tout à vous, faites-en ce que vous voulez !**

**Sombral Gryffondor et son imagination tordue**


End file.
